


Save Up

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled as he remembered his parents saving up to purchase a stuffed alligator years ago.





	Save Up

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled as he remembered his parents saving up to purchase a stuffed alligator years ago. How happy he was when they gave the toy to their young son. How they smiled with him. The Sewer King continued to smile after he cuddled the alligator. Tears of happiness.

 

THE END


End file.
